A Moonlight Legend
by Achitka
Summary: [COMPLETE]Darien finds his fragmented memories only add to his confusion as he struggles to unravel the mystery behind his reoccurring nightmares. Past & future collide as the tightrope he walks gets ever thinner & more dangerous for him and the scouts.
1. Dreams

**Hello, this does look familiar doesn't it? Anyway, I originally wrote this for my daughter as a gift. What's funny is I still have a copy of it on my computer. I posted it once but wasn't satisfied with the formatting. Truth is I didn't know how too, but I've picked up a few tricks since then. I am adding a thank you to El Hustino, he explain the right way to do it hahahahaha. I think he should be thanked in as many genres as possible. Read his stuff its all good. So on with the show.**

**Disclaimer? One time for all times: Yes I own none of the characters of Sailor Moon, the moon kingdom, most of planet earth or the Negaverse, why? Cause I work too much**

* * *

****

****

**A Moonlight Legend**

by Atchika

**Chapter One**

**Memories**

The big day was here at last. At the end of the aisle he waits. His anticipation overshadows his wedding day jitters. His eyes sweep across the room full of happy smiling faces. The music starts, and all heads turn to the back of chapel. His eyes are drawn to the figure slowly making her way up the aisle toward him. Her beauty transfixes him. She has her head turned slightly toward her father. Smiling to himself he realizes he is happy too and at last at peace.

Finally she arrives. Her father places her gloved hand in his. She smiles warmly at him and lightly kisses his cheek. She then turns back to face him, and gently squeezes his hand for reassurance. Anticipation is something they both feel. Lost in the love he sees in her eyes, he leans forward to kiss her...

_...DESTRUCTION...CONFUSION...SORROW...PAIN..._

He stands helpless as she is torn from his arms. Her calls to him are drown out by a voice he knows but does not recognize. One that haunts him mercilessly.

**_"...PRINCE ENDYMION YOU MUST KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM PRINCESS SERENITY. THE FATE OF THE WORLD, YOUR SAFETY AS WELL AS THAT OF THE PRINCESS HANG IN THE BALANCE..."_**

****

Why? He is alone, a vast plain stretching out before him. Leaving him utterly and totally alone, he is overwhelmed by great sadness mixed with a hopeless longing all pulling him further into darkness that threatens to swallow him.

Darien starts awake. Sitting up and looks at the picture of him and Serena. He picks up the picture and gently strokes Serena's face. Every night the same dream, every night for months he has woke sweating in his bed. "What am I gonna do?" He whispers to himself. Closing his eyes, he flops backward onto his bed and it replays itself in his head one more time, pulling him back into the nightmare. He tries to sit up again and clear his head but the memories of the first time he had the dream were still vivid. He was on his way to school and it had all but knocked him over with its intensity. Before this it had only come as a bad dream now it was creeping into the waking hours. At first he had thought it was his fear of the future manifesting in his dreams, but now he wasn't so sure. He knew he had to do something, but what?

As if on queue Serena came around the corner. She threw herself into him. Even with his head feeling as though it might explode he welcomed her embrace, but he needed to think. First though, he would have to deal with Serena and the only thing he could think of right then and there was to stay as far from her as possible. He also knew she would never stay away while they were together. He had to end it. He had had to steel himself for what he needed to do but when she looked at him she was so happy. Glad just to be with him and lately she seemed to smile all the time. He remembered how he had made her smile vanish. He could still hear himself saying the words, becoming angry enough with himself to hold her away. Telling her he didn't think they should see each other anymore. Serena's reply that she knew she was still young, his having to tell her that wasn't the problem; he just didn't feel the same way any more. That it was over. Serena had been so shocked she was speechless.

That afternoon Rini had come by for a visit. Living with Serena, she needed a quiet place to do her schoolwork. He watched her as she worked, he had always liked children, but this kid seemed to pull at him somehow. It was as if she had always been a part of his life. It was real weird. That connected feeling. Sort of what he felt with Serena. When Rini would come over to spend time with him he would end up thinking of Serena, they were alike in so many of ways. It certainly didn't help that they looked so much alike. Rini was simply a shrunk down version of Serena.

Rini had shown up out of nowhere around the same time he had started having the nightmares. He still wondered if the two events were somehow connected. There was a knock at the door he answered it. Opening the door he growled to himself. Serena was impossible and if not the most stubborn girl he'd ever met. She stood at his door and made another attempt to apologize for whatever she had done to make him so angry. She was forcing him to give words to the lie, the ones he had avoided earlier. That he didn't want to be tied to the past. He wanted to be free of her and the past; his cruelty amazed even himself. Unable to endure the look of unbearable sadness in her face, her hope crushed, her composure was quickly crumbling, he said nothing as she backed slowly out the door, apologizing for disturbing him. Seeing her sadness twisted his heart, feeling every tear as if it were a knife cutting into his soul. Shutting out the sound of her unhappiness as she closed the door slowly and was gone. Staring at the closed door he couldn't help feeling like he was shutting the door on his future.

Rini, forgotten for the time being, had been watching the whole episode in silence. She was young but something about the whole thing was just plain wrong. She heard the lie in Darien's words and wondered why he would do something so cruel to anyone. _ Even if that someone was Serena, _this was very confusing for her. Darien was always so nice to her. Shortly she headed back to Serena's house to think it out a little more. That wrong feeling just wouldn't go away.

Later Darien felt Sailor Moon's presence and knew he was needed. He had control over whether he became Tuxedo Mask. Serena had come a long way since they had first met, but she was still Serena. After a moment of internal conflict he went to help Sailor Moon. Once the threat was dealt with he said good-bye, but Sailor Moon couldn't let him leave without asking him one more time. He repeated the lie. Then turned and walked silently away from her. He continued to walk without looking back. Knowing if he stayed even one moment longer he would have changed his mind. Wishing there were another way. Knowing there was not. Why did everything have to be so complicated? At home he could only muster the ambition to lie on the couch and stare blindly at the television in feeble attempt to forget the day. He didn't remember falling asleep.

Darien slowly opened his eyes. Time has gone by he thought and he had managed to keep himself as busy as possible with school and work. Still some nights he would lay awake half the night not wanting to sleep. Knowing that _it_ was there just beyond his awareness.

Leaving the picture on the bed he gets up and goes to the bathroom sink to rinse his face. "I just wanted to live a normal life, marry Serena, settle down and have a family." Looking at his tired face in the mirror he groans. "Why do these things keep happening. Why can't you all just leave us alone." Sighing inwardly he looks back toward the bed and tosses his towel at in frustration.

......something they both feel. Lost in the love he sees in her eyes, he leans forward to kiss her...

_...DESTRUCTION...CONFUSION...SORROW...PAIN..._

He stands helpless as she changes from Serena to the Moon Princess. She is torn from his arms and disappears from view. Her calls to him are drown out by a voice he does not recognize...

**_"...PRINCE ENDYMION YOU MUST KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM PRINCESS SERENITY. THE FATE OF THE WORLD, YOUR SAFETY AS WELL AS THAT OF THE PRINCESS HANG IN THE BALANCE..."_**

****

He is alone. Utterly and totally alone. Sadness, hopeless longing all pulling him farther into the darkness that threatened to swallow him. Why?! Something about all of this was wrong! Just wrong! Liar!! It was just a dream, wasn't it? The same dream he has every night! Why should he believe any of it? In response the voice answers him

**_"...PRINCE ENDYMION I KNOW THIS IS HARD FOR YOU BUT...YOU MUST BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL THE PRINCESS IS IN DANGER...I HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE, THE DANGER IS REAL..._**"

For the first time in weeks of enduring this nightmare, a second voice, different but the same as the first, quiet, peaceful, confident, speaks out. **_"...Be true to yourself and you will never be apart..." _**The voice repeats those words over and over in his head. On the edge of recognition, blue tear filled eyes shock awake. He sits up slowly and drops his face into his hands. If this keeps up, he thinks idly, I'll never get any sleep. Looking up from his hands Darien tries to remember a peaceful night and realizes there really hasn't been one since the first attack of the Nega Moon and his break up with Serena.

Dreams. They had led him to the Princess. Now they were forcing him away. He shoved the more painful memories aside. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more to do with the NegaVerse, the Moon Kingdom or the Sailor Scouts. He along with just about everybody else had been killed in the fall of the Moon Kingdom, reborn with no memory of who they had been. After a lifetime of wondering who he really was, he finds Serena only to be wounded and taken to the NegaVerse. He's been brainwashed twice, killed and revived again. Apart from his short time with Serena the latest episode had almost taken his life twice and continued to bring him nothing but more pain. There really was a limit to the amount of pain one soul could bear.

He worried about the dream constantly. He just couldn't be sure if he ignored them what would happen. So, when he saw Serena he went the other way. If she came to the same places, he left. In short, avoided her like the plague. Fate though, seemed to have it in for him. There were times he would see her at the park or at the mall with her friends. Other times he would run into her on the street, literally. What a klutz. Hardest of all was helping Sailor Moon. But always, once the danger had passed, he left. It wasn't getting any easier. The need to protect her was so strong the Silver Imperium Crystal tried to split his soul in half. The manifestation of his love and need to protect her had taken on a life of it's own. But the Moonlight Knight no longer existed. He was whole again and that need overcame even the fear caused by the dreams. The only constant in all of this was his love for the Princess. He knew he would always love her whether he was with her or not. Weighted chains forged by fate a thousand years ago bound him to her. She was everything to him.

Still the dream had not stopped. Serena was still in danger; of that alone he was certain. That second voice seemed to contradict his greatest fear that he and Serena would be parted forever. The peril seemed to be centered only on a wedding that had been neither planned nor talked about. But why would their being married cause so much trouble? How could it possibly bring danger to Serena? His head hurt. Lying back he closed his eyes once more and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep with that quiet voice crooning its reassuring message of hope.

On the street below a man watches Darien's apartment. He knows the pain Darien is feeling is terrible but its nothing compared to what the future holds if things don't change. He stares at the darkened storefront window and feels the subtle changes in the time lines and watches as his reflection, he knows the future he remembers as the past has changed. He smiles. Scars from battles fought and remembered lose resolution to a new unfolding of his past. The image of the man who has fought too many battles and lost has changed, but one eye still blinded by that past holds all his hope for the future. Looking up toward Darien's still dark window his smile fades. There was still much to be done. He turns and walks slowly up the street toward his hotel.


	2. Secret Garden

Well look it's Chapter Two already - wow do I write fast, almost like I did this once already. Anyway, to all readers thank you.

to those who reviewed a cookie with your thanks.

* * *

**A Moonlight Legend**

by Atchika

**Chapter Two**

**Secret Garden**

Waking slowly Darien takes in the darkness around him. Sitting up, he realizes he's not in his apartment anymore. Looking down he notices his clothes have also changed. In place of the clothing he wore to bed were black trousers, vest, and white shirt. All clean except for those areas that had been touching the dusty floor. Boots made of soft leather that fit as if made for him. This place seemed so familiar, but he was sure he had never been here in his life. Talk about déjà vu.

Single taper candles in holders along the wall cast a dim yellow glow. Another perfect end to another perfect day. He hung his head and sighed. This place was dark and deserted, but fit his mood. Lifting his head he wondered aloud, "How did I get here?" He had been in some odd situations in the past, but this was just too weird.

Standing, he reached out for one of the candles. Well, he thought, someone must be here, candles don't light themselves. He brings the candle nearer to himself. Looking around he decided which direction is most promising and started walking but after wandering through an endless string of hallways and rooms he sits and leans back cautiously on a dusty sofa. He's guessing but, at least two hours had passed since he woke and still not a sign of anyone. Looking around he thinks, this place was either very large or he was walking in circles. Absently he reached into his trouser pocket. He hadn't been expecting to find anything there. Instead he pulled out a neatly folded red paper rose. He held it up to examine it more closely in the faint light.

* * *

After leaving Sailor Moon, he had gone jogging in the park. He must have circled it five times. Not to get anywhere, just to get away, to stop the pain. Run until there was nothing left. Exhausted and drained, he headed home. He passed near an old man on the street hawking fortunes. Somewhere at the back of his thoughts he felt Serena's sadness. His own need for her, the growing emptiness he felt without her left him feeling increasingly angry. The urge to lash out and focus his rage outward for the unkindness of his destiny was almost overwhelming. He flooded his emptiness with that rage. It helped to calm him and quell some of his anger.

"Buy the future?" his harsh voice called out, "all predictions guaranteed!"

"Uh, No...Thank you," Darien said as the man moved to intercept him. Before he had taken three steps the aged man was in front of him again, saying "Buy your hope! Catch the Moon! Don't hide behind the mask of your past," this caused him to stop and look more closely at the old man. He was the same height as himself though a little bent and surely older than anyone he'd ever met. His white close cropped hair and scarred face told of a hard life. One eye blue, one white.

"Buy your future! Change your destiny!" His voice grated.

"Look old man, you some kind of nutbar?" He said evenly, "You _can't_ change destiny..." as he looked absently up at the moon. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Have you now," he replied softly looking Darien over with questioning stare, "Well boy, the future's not set in stone. It can be, will be," he paused until Darien looked him in the eye, "and has been changed. Besides," he said pushing at Darien's shoulder with one finger, "if it's all that bleak couldn't you do with a change?" He offered in explanation a basket filled with several brightly colored pieces of paper all carefully shaped into animals or plants. When Darien hesitated the man shook the basket a little, "You can be pushed and pulled by the changes of fortune in your life or you can take control," he brought his other hand out of nowhere and produced a coin that he tossed and deftly caught, never once taking his eyes off him, "Then with luck and clear thinking you can decide your own destiny."

He could only stare as the man shook the basket again. The gentleness of that rasping voice, his seeming understanding for his situation and directness of his words, all took him by surprise. "Why should I believe you?" He said as he slowly reached into the basket careful to keep his eyes on the old man.

The old man's smile vanished and he fixed that eye on him and said in a serious tone, "Because it happened to me."

Darien opened his mouth then closed it realizing he didn't really have anything to say. He looked away from the man and down at his selection. A single red paper rose. As his head came up, the whole street seemed to warp around him and then settle back into place. He spun around, looking for a possible enemy, the old man was nowhere to be seen and he was alone in the street. Remembering the fortune he carefully unfolded the rose and reads it under the light of a street lamp.

**_Your happiness will be locked forever in a Crystalline Prison_**

**_If you continue to run from the past._**__

He looked at the other side

**_As though a rose should shut and be bud again_**

**_Asleep in lap of legends old._**

****

**_A thing of beauty is a joy forever;_**

**_its loveliness increases; it will never_**

**_Pass into nothingness_**

Fate was laughing at him again he thought. Angrily he crumpled the paper and tossed it into a nearby waste basket, and made his way home.

* * *

Darien absently spun the fragile looking flower between his fingers. Who was that old man and why was he only remembering it now? His scarred features floated up in his memory. Oddly familiar. The gaps left in his memories of his past life after his capture by Queen Beryl were he thought all but mended. It was more than a little disturbing to realize he had not remembered it. Was it possible the old man knew he was Tuxedo Mask? It seemed unlikely, but he had learned the hard way just about anything was possible.

He carefully placed the rose back into his pocket. He sighed inwardly and ran his hand through his hair. He got up from the couch and noticed something he hadn't before, sunlight. While he was sure it hadn't been there before he had sat down, he decided to worry about that later. For now he headed for the light.

Blinking in the sunshine he stepped through an archway into a garden. Green growing things of every kind seemed to make up the very walls. The smell of a thousand flowers filled the air. Quite a change from the building he had just left. He wandered a while, no longer in a hurry to be anywhere. This was such a peaceful place he couldn't help feeling at ease and roses of every color and size. He wondered who had planted all these beautiful flowers.

"They are beautiful don't you think?" A voice said off to the left.

Darien nodded, turned and did a double take. Standing not three meters away was a woman. She was definitely older than he, with long flowing hair that could only be described as an odd shade of pale red and deep emerald eyes. She was dressed in clothes of similar to his own, but of a deep green that matched her eyes. She was only slightly shorter than himself. How had she gotten so close without his knowing? Then he noticed there were parts of her he could see through.

"You like the roses?" She said as she moved closer. Darien took an involuntary step back but was so dumbstruck he only nodded. Where did she come from he thought she did not appear to be a threat but he decided he would watch here carefully. "I always loved to tend them, and it's always good to have living things to care for." To herself she added "my but they've grown." Looking over at him she asked. "Have you seen the rest of the garden?" He shook his head. "Would you like to see the rest?" Darien nodded slowly. "It's been a long time but I'm sure I can remember enough to get by."

Since Darien said nothing she kept up a running monologue as she guided him through the garden. He watched and listened to her silvery voice. Something nagged at the back of his memory...something about her was very familiar. It was as if they had once known one another, he already felt totally at ease with her, and he didn't even know her name. She looked and spoke to him with an assurance that contradicted their having just met. Who are you? He wondered.

"So, you can speak," She turned so quickly Darien started, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. She was looking directly at him and it was very unnerving, "I was beginning to think maybe you couldn't talk. It really is kind of rude not to speak---"

"Excuse me?" He interrupted. Maybe she could answer some of his questions. "Do you know where we are?"

She looked around as if that should be obvious and said, "We're in the garden of course." that was helpful he thought with a sigh. "Don't be boorish Endymion."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," He admitted slowly, "I meant where is this place, what is it called? Do you live here? You really should fire the maid. That place is a..." he hesitated when he saw the look his last comment generated and instantly regretted his words. She could be his only chance of getting out of this place. He decided not to mention the condition of the interior again. "Um, are you here alone?"

"No," She replied, "I am here with you."

He sighed again. Before he could ask another question she turned and continued with the tour. Darien followed after her not wanting to be left behind. He was only half aware of what she said he was more interested in solving the mystery of the familiar sound of her voice. It troubled him while she continued the tour. She stopped speaking briefly while she admired a particular plant. Her features reminded him of vaguely Rini. Now where did that come from? Another thought occurred to him then what if she was from the NegaVerse.

She frowned briefly "Rini looks more like her **_maternal_** grandmother, and no, I am not from the NegaVerse, I am of Earth.

His jaw dropped, this time he was sure he hadn't spoken aloud, "How do you do that?"

"Do what? " She asked looking confused.

"Answer questions I haven't even asked??!!"

"Of course you asked," she said defensively, "I couldn't answer you otherwise." he just stared at her, "I'm sorry Endymion but are you sure?" She asked in a concerned tone, "I can hear you plain as day."

Darien closed his eyes, he was starting to get that sinking feeling again. He still hadn't placed where they had met before, though he was certain that they had known one another well. "I guess ...I'm not sure...Look it's been a really hard day, I'm sorry if I seem rude but I have to know. Have we met before? You look so familiar, I really feel like I should know who you are but..." his voice trailed off. He looked over and noticed a marble bench and decided he had better sit down. Going over he sat and closed his eyes and tried to relax.

She looked at him without saying anything for a long time, "You really don't know do you," it wasn't meant as a question, "We have met, in fact our first meeting was one of the happiest times of my life," She looked away from him toward the stand of roses then sat on the bench next to him and took his hand, "I don't know exactly how it all works but," she said slowly as she gestured in the direction of the house, "This place at one time, was your home," he only stared at her. "Are you all right?" Darien groaned

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess but I still can't place you anywhere in my memory new or old," there were also many painful memories he did not wish to revisit. She said nothing only looked back with a sad seeming smile. Realizing she wasn't going to give him an answer he asked, "Can you at least tell me where we are?"

"More accurate would be **_when _**we are."

"When?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Yes, when. As I said this place used to be your home in the past. Your past."

"How far back?" he asked but before she could answer he was shaking his head saying "Oh no" Please tell me this isn't...." he could get the words out.

Finishing his thought she said "the Silver Millennium? I'm afraid so. But this is only a shadow of that time. Just like I am. The same as you Endymion."

"Please tell me this isn't happening" he said in almost a whisper. Endymion? She knew his name. He could feel the hair on his neck stand on end and Darien turned quickly to face her. "How do you know that name?" Without warning everything around him did another lurch and everything clicked into place. He knew why she seemed so familiar. Her smile, her face, the voice, the hair. It suddenly made sense. "Your my Mother."

"Yes I was," she said leaning closer "and you were my son. Prince Endymion."

Memories neatly folded and stored away during his imprisonment by Beryl shook themselves loose from their hiding places. His family. He'd survived so long without one he could hardly believe the images running through his head. All of a sudden his smile faded. "But your dead." He said pulling back a bit.

"Well, yes." she said nodding.

"Then how can I be talking to you?" she opened her mouth to respond but Darien held up a hand to stop her. "No. Never mind, I don't really want to know. I'll just have to face the fact that I've gone completely bonkers."

"You're not crazy at least I hope not. Remember, I'm really only a shadow of my former self. The strongest image of who I was." Darien looked back at her in total confusion well and thought well at least it was an agreeable madness.

"Endymion..."

"Please don't call me that anymore." he said closing his eyes "My name is Darien."

She frowned and said "You can't run from yourself Endymion." He gave her an angry look, which she returned and looked away. After a tense silence she relented "Very well then----" she said turning back to him. "Darien?"

"Hmmmm?" he had his face in his hands.

"Are you all right?"

He looked at her through his fingers and then lets his hands drop into his lap. "I'm right as rain."

"You look somewhat pale."

"Well, for someone who is talking to his mother who has been dead for at least a thousand years, I'm just great," he laughed to himself and looked up and saw the growing concern in her face. He sighed and added with a smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine. This is just a bit much to take."

"Darien, I know this is hard for you understand but something inside you called out to me. So when you came here, you brought me back as well."

"Are you real though? I sometimes wished for a mom when I was a kid growing up."

"This place and I are as genuine as you need us to be."

"But it's all in my head." he said with a smile.

"I don't really know but as you can see, I'm here, and I will help you any way I can.

He thought that over for a moment, then asked. "Did you bring me here?"

"No. I cannot bring anyone to this place."

"Do you know who did?"

"Maybe those of the NegaMoon or possibly even---"

"Rubeus or one of those four weird sisters?" he said not really listening

"No Darien, those in charge."

"But why?" he shook his head in frustration.

"Perhaps you have become a danger to their plans."

Darien nodded. But that would only make sense if they new he was Tuxedo Mask. That would certainly explain a lot of unusual goings on of late. "That makes sort of sense but why here?"

"Why not here."

"Do you know how I can get out of here? "

"Maybe, but, if you were not brought here by the NegaMoon you may have brought yourself here."

"How could I do that?"

"Are you running from something or maybe someone...?" she didn't finish. She seemed to sense his sadness, or maybe it showed plainly on his face. "What is more likely is that you have retreated within yourself to this place. A place you once felt safe and secure. You have come here in hopes of finding the answers to your questions within yourself."

He looked away from her then and toward a small stand of rose bushes. The blooms seemed to flash with an almost translucent quality. He stared at them only half listening. He was in the past there would be no one there to help protect Serena or Rini. Knowing where or when he was didn't seem to help his growing sense of anxiety. He had to get back.


	3. Be careful what you wish for

So here goes number three, I hope you all like it

* * *

**A Moonlight Legend**

by Atchika

**Chapter Three**

**Be careful what you wish for**

* * *

Darien felt numb. This was definitely not turning out to be a good day. Was he going wacko? All the stresses of the past few weeks seem to bear in on him. Darien paced aimlessly for a few moments considering his options. He could try leaving the garden and returning to the house to find his way back by retracing his steps. Which would really shouldn't be a problem with all the dust in there. But the house had been deserted, the garden had been the only part of the outside world he had seen. He also wasn't real sure how much he could rely on the help of a spirit in the semblance of his mother either. Well, when in Rome....

"You said you may know a way out of this place?"

"Well yes, but.." she faltered.

"But what!? You either know how can I get out of here or you don't!"

She looked back at him as if considering her answer then said slowly. "You have to wake up. "

Darien's jaw dropped. "Wake up! You mean I'm asleep!?"

"Yes, but it's not a normal sleep."

"You're telling me this is a dream and your just a figment of my over tired imagination."

"Well not exactly." she said "You're in more like a deep hypnotic trance."

"Whatever...just tell me what I have to do."

"You have to _will_ yourself awake."

"Will myself awake...great." he turned away then closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Calming himself he turned back slowly and said "Okay, How do I do that?"

"First I need to explain a few things." he gave her an impatient look she ignored "Waking yourself up from this kind of dream can be dangerous. Most people never find their way out because they never realize that is all they need to do. But you have to be careful, if you try too hard you'll just end up in another variation of the same dream. Looping yourself back into the same scenes over and over." she said slowly she tapped her chin. She walked over to a small stand of rose bushes. "We need to avoid that," "These might help." She said looking back at him.

Darien's gaze followed where she indicated. They were the roses he had noticed earlier, but hadn't really looked at them. He walked over to the plant and knelt down to take a closer look. They were beautiful. He reached out to touch one and hesitated. Looking back at the spirit she nodded as if giving approval. Turning back he took a deep breath and picked one of the blooms. It sparked as it separated from the plant. He felt energized and could feel the dormant power locked in the flower.

"There's something weird about these roses." Darien held the rose up to the light. "I know they weren't crystallized like this when I was Endymion."

She knelt next to him "These flowers contain your life-energy."

He gave her a sidelong look, "My what?"

"Your life-energy, the part of your _soul_ that is _you. _They also contain your strength and power."

"But how is that possible?"

"Endy..." She paused when she saw the frown on his face. "Darien, this stand of Roses has been here in this garden since the first King took the throne ages ago. They only crystallized after the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"How can you know that? You died before any of that even happened." he said looking at her.

Returning his gaze she said quietly "I know a lot of things. You have a lot of unused knowledge in you head Darien."

"Yeah, well I've been a little distracted lately." he said looking back at the flower.

"True."

"What?" Darien stopped

"Your soul has been touched by the power of the Silver Empyrium Crystal. It was through it's power that I was able to hear you when you called. It also brought me to this place, but to get here I had to pass through your memory. All of it." It occurred to Darien then that she might know who was sending the dreams he'd been having. "No, the voice does feel familiar but I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"Please stop doing that." he said. She only gave him a confused look. He sighed and said "You're answering questions I haven't asked again."

"I wasn't aware that I was. But now that you point it out I can see how that could be unnerving."

"That's an understatement"

"I certainly can't help what I hear."

"Well from now on could you at least wait for me to ask out loud?" she nodded. "If you know about that then you know --"

"Yes, I know you perished in the taking of Serenity's Kingdom, of your imprisonment by Beryl and your current situation with the Serena."

"Then you know why I need to get back."

"Yes, but you really must be careful. There are forces at work that could destroy you."

She sounded so much like his mother then he smiled and said reassuringly "Don't I know it. Don't worry I'll be careful." Hoping to change the subject Darien returned his attention to the flower. "Where does the glow come from." he asked examining it more closely.

"It is an after effect of the Power of the Silver Empyrium Crystal."

"But how can that be possible?"

"You are heir to the throne on Earth."

"I don't understand, I thought all that ended when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed?"

"It would have if your soul had not been captured by the Crystal. You are tied to it still." without looking at him she said "The Crystal is now in the possession of the princess and only she can release you from it." So while the flowers bloom you will continue to live. The people of the Silver Millennium lived a much longer time than the people of Earth do in the future."

"How much longer?" he asked absently.

"Probably five to ten times what would be considered the normal span. I don't really know." He looked at her in disbelief.

"That could end up being almost a thousand years."

"Darien, of all the planets, we of Earth have always had the shortest incarnations. You are human and your life-energy is held closely within you. This difference is most apparent in the strength of your soul. You feel that energy now within the rose."

Darien listened intently though his focus was on the flower itself. That weird connected feeling he always had when he was with Serena or even Rini for that matter. It helped explain so much of what had happened to him in the past few years. Why his energy took on the shape of roses. How he always knew when Serena had become Sailor Moon.

"They will continue to grow in power until you need them." She turned and looked directly into his eyes "But you must be careful if you deplete them too much you will die and not even the Empyrium Crystal will be able to bring you back

He turned and gave her a suspicious look. "I still don't understand. What would that have to do with anything?"

"Like these roses the Crystal holds the Moon Kingdom's rightful ruler's life-energy, power and strength. Serenity knew she would not survive she had used most the crystal energy to throw the invaders back into the NegaVerse. She could not bring her daughter back with the energy that remained so she did the next best thing. She sent her soul into the future, but to do so she had to send you all. She also knew it would cost you all your memories. That depleted the energy within the crystal set apart for herself." She held her hand out and he reluctantly handed her the flower. His hand brushed hers lightly and his mind was flooded then with a thousand images all at once. Startled he pulled his hand back quickly.

"You really are my mother aren't you." he said in almost a whisper. She said nothing for a moment. Looking sad she answered. "Darien, I can neither prove nor disprove my existence to you one way or the other. Look into your heart and you will find the truth of who I am or at least who I have been. Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant, for now I am your mother. This is a world of your creation. I meant it when I said earlier that you brought me back." she turned to face him. "No one else could have accomplished it. You are the only one of Earth from that time who still exists. The only one who still remembers me." She smiled again and threw the flower into the air. It hung there glittering with energy. Rotating slowly as if it were strung up by an invisible wire. Darien looked again at the spirit. He didn't doubt what she had told him. The impossibilities of it only made it that more reasonable. She herself had said she was unsure of her nature or exactly how she had come into being only that she had been called and had answered. Just one more complication to add to his life, he could feel the headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and asked "But, what if I've just gone crazy and I'm telling myself what I would like to hear?"

Darien considered her answer. He had so many questions to ask her. But couldn't quite reconcile talking to a dead person. Maybe he was just being paranoid. All that would have to wait. Maybe he could return and talk to her when things were not so crazy.

"What do I have to do to get out of this place?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face the flower. "Close your eyes and concentrate on where you should be."

Darien tried to focus his energy. His thoughts scattered.

"Find something familiar to focus on." she said quietly. Darien used the image of a rose. Catching and pulling his thoughts back proved to be harder than he thought. It was like trying to catch a leaf on the breeze, but with great effort he managed it. When he opened his eyes the garden began to waver, then everything went black.

......The music starts, and all heads turn to the back of chapel. His own are drawn to the figure slowly making her way up the aisle toward him. Her beauty transfixes him as her head turns slightly toward her father. Smiling himself he realizes he too is happy and at peace.

Finally she arrives. Her father places her gloved hand in his. She smiles warmly at him and lightly kisses his cheek. She then turns to face him, and gently squeezes his hand for reassurance. Anticipation is something they both feel. Lost in the love he sees in her eyes, he leans forward to kiss her...

.**_..DESTRUCTION...CONFUSION...SORROW...PAIN..._**

He stands helpless as she is torn from his.......

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_ the tortured cry rips from Darien's throat as he wakes thrashing. He picks up the picture of himself and Serena. Why? Darien looks at the clock. 2:42 am. It's late but he still had at least half the night to get through. He sits up and picks up the picture off the nightstand. He strokes Serena's face through the glass. Without warning the glass cracks and the image of Serena seems to fall over as if asleep, with that voice pounding in his head.

**_"...PRINCE ENDYMION THE PRINCESS IS IN GREAT DANGER ...THE FATE OF THE WORLD, YOUR SAFETY AS WELL AS THAT OF THE PRINCESS HANG IN THE BALANCE..."_**

****

**** Shaken Darien wonders what was that all about. He knew something very bad was about to happen, but had no way of knowing what. His hands shook a bit as he replaced the photo on the nightstand. He hadn't told anyone about his dreams, besides who would believe him? He just couldn't do it alone anymore he had to talk to someone. Maybe Andrew. Whoever it was he needed to do it soon. The dream and reflections of it were coming day and night now and it was starting to get to him. Exhausted he lies back to sleep and wondered if his mother really did have rose-colored hair and deep green eyes.

Darien made his way to the Arcade. Andrew's family owned it and he usually worked there in the afternoon. He had been avoiding this place for a while, he knew he was taking a chance of running into Serena; she really enjoyed playing video games instead of doing what she should be. Darien waited a little off to the side while Andrew made change for a customer. Andrew spotted him, smiled and waved. Darien waved back and went over to talk to him.

"Hi Andrew."

"Hi Darien, haven't seen you for a while. What's up?"

"Umm, not much really." Darien took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "I've just been really busy with work and school lately."

Andrew gave him that sidelong look he gave everyone he thought was lying. "No offense Darien, but have you been sleeping, you look awful."

"Thanks a lot mom."

"Hey, Your welcome." He moved a little closer and asked, "Is something wrong? I'm supposed to go on lunch in a few minutes. Stick around, we can go to the coffee shop and talk about it. I am supposed to be your best friend after all."

"Sure, sounds good."

Darien sat at one of the consoles popped in a token and began a game of Sailor V. He was still on his first player when Andrew came up and asked him if he was ready to go. Darien picked up his sunglasses and handed off his game to a young boy who had been watching him play.

At the coffee shop Darien ducked around the real issue of him and Serena. "Andrew, how do you get a girl to completely despise you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"There's this girl...she really likes me but I don't want to see her...you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

The waitress came over to the table and smiled at him, "Hi Darien."

"Uh, hi," he shyly smiles back.

She smiles and turns to Andrew, "Hey Andy, do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"When Lizzie?"

"I'm off work in a few minutes."

"Sorry Liz but I can't leave for at least another hour or so."

"Rats, Now I'll have to take the bus and I am already late."

"Hey, Darien, could you give Lizzie a ride?"

"Sure."

"It's not out of you way then?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind motorcycles."

"Heck no, I love 'em."

As chance or fate would have it Darien was forced to stop his bike at a light and there set Serena with her friends. He revved the engine loud enough to get their attention. He pulled back the visor of his helmet. When Serena noticed Lizzie on the back of his bike she asked who she was. Darien knew that Serena had never met Andrew's younger sister. He simply let her come to her own conclusions. He then told Serena to get a life and sped away quickly when the light changed. As he raced along the highway, after impressions of the dream came at him again. He knew he had to find out the meaning of that dream quickly. Hurting Serena was like hurting himself he really didn't think he could keep it up much longer. Something was definitely going to give.


	4. Beware of the OneEyed Jack

Hey what do you know chapter four already. Heh, must be all that extra money I am paying my secretary. Uh oh yeah, I don't have a secretary. Ah well. Readers and Reviewers; thank you.

* * *

**A Moonlight Legend******

by Atchika

**Chapter Four**

**Beware of the One Eyed Jack**

* * *

Darien made his way through the rest of his day as if he were in a fog. Most of his co-workers noted his gloominess and kept their distance. He completed tasks by rote and without enthusiasm. On dinner break he set alone and read a textbook for his Philosophy class. **THEORIES OF REINCARNATION AND LIFE AFTER DEATH** by Noimydne Neirad. An older gentleman who had stopped near his table interrupted his depressed thoughts. He looked up from his book and studied the man. A distinguished looking with only slightly graying hair, at least as tall as himself carefully dressed in a black business suit. But that wasn't what caught his attention; it was that he had one white eye. He watched the man cautiously as he seemed to fumble with a tray of food and a small package he was carrying. Gingerly he set the tray down on the table then the package. He checked his pockets looking for something seemed to notice the package he was carrying already on the table. He looked down at him and glanced quickly at the book and asked "May I sit here?"

"Sure...it's a free country."

He sat across from him and began to pick at his food. He wrinkled his nose at the fare and ate with feigned enthusiasm. He looked up to see him still watching him. Darien knew he was staring but couldn't seem to help himself. He suddenly thought of that old fortuneteller. He could be the same man but the age difference was just too hard to explain away. The resemblance was striking though. There couldn't be that many one eyed men roaming the city.

Looking back down at his food the man said, "Very good book that" he said waving a fork in Darien's direction. "Read it myself years ago." He leaned in a little. "Knew the author."

"You knew Noimydne Neirad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course," when he gave the man a skeptical look he said, "Boy, people don't exist in a vacuum. Everybody knows somebody. Besides, why shouldn't I have known him."

"Well from what I've read about him he's always been very reclusive."

The man smiled. "Well reclusive or not, I received a letter from him just recently. Seems he needed to remind me I had a job to do." He reached into a pocket and brought out a slightly crumpled letter. "But it has been several years since we've spoken face to face."

"Really?" the man had his full attention now, "You wouldn't happen to know if he's still around would you? I might like to look him up. I'm a great admirer of his writing."

"Oh he's around, but you know it's odd," he hesitated and smoothed the letter a little before returning it to his pocket.

"What's odd?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound strange but," Darien was beginning to get that sinking feeling again but decided not to interrupt, "he asked me to deliver this package." He tapped the small parcel wrapped in brown paper on the table. "Said he had done something foolish once and had to try and fix it." He paused again and looked up at Darien as if considering what to say next. Darien kept his face impassive and the old man continued, "Told me he was the reincarnated son of the last King, or some such rot." Darien still wore a detached look and the man continued hesitantly, "Anyway, I never knew what to make of that man. He said I would find a young man sitting at a table in the downtown cafeteria reading his book 'Theories of Reincarnation' on this date, at this time." he leaned closer then paused and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention then said in lowered tones "But the _really_ strange part was he told me that almost 20 years ago."

Darien could feel his grip on the book tighten and he slowly set his book down on the table and asked casually, "Why are you telling me this?"

"It seemed to me, young man, you might need to know. This package came with the letter, " he tapped the package again. "He wrote that it was something you would need soon," he went back to his food he ate in silence for a while and after finishing he set down his silverware and drank down the rest of his tea. He talked with Darien about the weather and other things but made no further mention of the letter or the package. As he was getting up to leave he said, "Um, there's one more thing." Darien wasn't really sure he wanted to hear it but decided he really didn't have much of a choice. "His letter also said something that didn't make any sense. He wrote for me to tell you not all dreams come true."

"Excuse me but what did you say?"

"That not all dreams come true. That was all it said just to tell you that," He must have gotten really pale because the man had a look of concern on his face. "Are you all right? I apologize, did I say something wrong?"

"You have no idea." He replied rubbing his face. "Who are you anyway?"

The man just smiled and said, "No one of any interest really. You know, Darien, if Noimydne said you would need this," he said tapping the package still on the table, "I would take his word for it."

He said nothing as he stared back at the man's one blue eye. Something in his mannerisms still tugged at Darien's fractured memories. He had almost put a name to it when a young woman came up and touched his arm. He looked up at her she smiled and asked for the time, "Um," he said as he looked at his watch. "It's 6:55."

"Thanks." She smiled again and walked away.

When Darien looked back, the man was gone. Why was he not surprised? Twenty years ago? He rubbed his temples lightly, great another headache. Forget it he told himself. If you keep thinking about this you really are going to fall off-center. He gave his attention back to his book. A short time later he got up to return to work picking up his things he noticed the package still sitting on the table where the man had set it down. He looked at it there on the table for a while. Finally deciding not knowing was worse than knowing. He picked it up and his eyes opened wider as he read the neatly printed label.

**_Prince Endymion_******

Again the world seemed to bend in on itself then settle back into place. This was starting to happen way to often. What was going on? He looked around but no one else seemed to notice. Who was that guy? Why does this stuff keep happening? He stuffed the small package into his jacket pocket and returned to work. One thing was for sure if he saw that man again he would definitely be asking more questions.

After work Darien went home and carefully sets the package on the living room table. Obviously the guy knew who he was or at least who he had been and that meant he was dangerous. But where was the connection? Pushing aside his dread he began to carefully unwrap the package. Inside was a small wooden box. It was intricately carved with dozens of tiny roses. He removed the rest of the wrapping and studied it carefully. There didn't seem to be any way to open it. He ran his hands along the edges of the box. No visible seam. A puzzle box? He felt himself smile as he remembered he had always enjoyed them as a boy. He had even carved a few. Carefully he pressed each rose, he felt for the ones that had a little give to them. Finding three he pressed them in different orders until he tried them all at the same time. The latch gave with an almost inaudible click. He marveled at the maker's ability. The seam followed the natural grain of the wood. He carefully opened it and inside, wrapped in a piece of green velvet was one perfectly formed crystallized rose.

He thought back to the previous night so it hadn't been just a dream. Carefully he lifted the rose he held it up into the fading sunlight. It seemed to draw him closer reminding him of something just out of reach. The rose flashed and the whole room began to flicker, in a panic he dropped it and it bounced silently on the floor. The world around him stabilized. He stared at the flower there on the floor as he fought the urge to pick it up again. Suddenly Darien realized what that flicker of energy had reminded him of. The same energy he felt when throwing a rose as Tuxedo Mask. While he had been looking at it he must have tried reaching into it to touch that familiar power. He lifted the flower being very careful not to look directly at it. Wrapping it he replaced it in the wooden box and closed it with a sigh. The box returned it to its seamless state and he set it back on the table. He sat back on the sofa stared at the box and sighed again. That was a little too close.


	5. Destiny's Call

So here we are at number five, have fun with it. Reviewer types, thanks and reader types enjoy.

* * *

**A Moonlight Legend******

by Atchika

**Chapter Five**

**Destiny's Call**

* * *

Darien stared at the box for a long time, but nothing else happened. He sighed and reached for his philosophy book. Might as well get some homework done. As he leaned back he glanced up at his reflection in the window. He froze for a moment and stared at his reflection then got up and looked at the book's reflection more closely.

Setting the book aside he pulled on his jacket shoved the box and his book into an old book bag and headed out the door. Without even a clear idea of where he needed to go he headed in the direction of the rising moon. Maybe fate would work for him and not against him for a change. His thoughts wandered through the past few months. So much had happened. Things had been so calm. Sometimes he wondered if he would have been better off without all his past memories. The string that tied him to his past was getting thicker and threatened to choke the life right out of him. Sailor Moon had promised Rini that she and the Sailor Scouts would protect her and help her find her mother. Something else had happened at the construction sight. Serena had learned something about Rini and was even more protective of her than ever. The one who called himself Rubeus had said Sailor Moon didn't exist in the future, but how far in the future were we talking here. He couldn't even talk to her about it. The whole mess was starting to get real frustrating. He thought he could handle all the stress but since his break up with Serena and the appearance of that one eyed guy, things had gotten way weird.

Then there was Rini. She was a puzzle all wrapped up in a cute face and pink hair. The attachment he felt to her was stronger than he was prepared for and even more difficult to explain. He was sure the images he saw when he was with her were her memories of Crystal Tokyo. That could only mean _he_ was somehow connected to her and Crystal Tokyo. The really eerie thing was how much stronger that familiar feeling took over when he, Rini and Serena were all together. It was as if he were reliving the past. _It just didn't make any sense._

Stopping in front of a run-down looking hotel he looked up. The sky was clear and the air was warm. Glancing back toward the hotel he thought he saw someone watching him from a second story window. He stared back and the figure moved away from the window. He hadn't been able to see the face but was suddenly sure he knew whom he'd find inside. Stepping up to the registration desk Darien questioned the woman there. She looked at him suspiciously when he mentioned the white eye, but told him the man he was looking for was in room 211. Darien climbed the two flights of stairs with mixed emotions. Walking slowly down the hall he read the room numbers. Exactly what did he think he would find out from the old guy? He stopped in front of 211. Taking a deep breath he reached up to knock on the door but he hesitated. His apprehension builds until he decides he's being foolish. Turning to leave his pack bumps the door that squeaks in protest and knocks it open slightly. Turning back he is more than all little suspicious. Granted the place was old but he didn't think it was this run down. He pushed the door open a little more. "Hello?" No response. He pushed a little more. The door is almost half way open now and he could see part of the bedroom area. "Hello? Mr. Neirad?" Still no response, he pushed it open the rest of the way. Looking at the seemingly empty room Darien senses an odd presence, a dangerous one. As he steps into the room to investigate and a voice at other end of the hall calls out "Darien wait! Don't go in--" the voice fades and Darien looks back only to realize he's not in the hotel anymore.

He turns sees only flowers and small plants and realizes he's back in the garden. "Not again," he groans. This time he felt different, almost as if he'd been energized. Thinking back to his last unplanned visit he makes his way through the garden to the stand of translucent roses. He sets his pack down and kneels to look at them more closely. When he brought his hand nearer they sparked and flashed. Unsure he tries to pick one. It resists his pull but breaks away with a little extra pressure. He marvels again at its beauty. Standing he holds it out at arm's length and opens his hand. It hangs there glittering in the sunlight. Clearing his head he concentrates. He feels the energy as it passes through him. When he opens his eyes again he briefly sees Neirad sitting on the bed in the hotel room, then it dissolves and he's back in the garden. He tried again. The same flicker but still no change in his surroundings. Again. Flicker. This was definitely not accomplishing what he wanted. It did feel different this time, but whenever he opened his eyes he found himself in the garden.

"Hello Darien." a familiar sounding voice from behind him says. Startled Darien spun around and sighs, the being or whatever it was that claimed to be his dead mother stood calmly off to one side of him. Still in the same odd clothes it had appeared in before.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you do that??!!" he shouted

"Do what?" she asks not a bit flustered.

"Sneak up like that, you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

"Darien, I'm a ghost remember. I didn't mean to alarm you. I came to warn you. It's dangerous to use the energy in the flowers when you're here physically." She could tell he wasn't listening. He had already looked away; back toward the flower he'd left hanging. Someone had been in that room. Darien thought. How could he have been so stupid?

_ ** (Darien?)**_

"Not now..." he said absently.

_ ** (Darien?)**_

"Did you say something?" he asked not looking back.

"No. But Darien this isn't safe" He turned toward her then and gave her a perplexed look.

"Dangerous? This is what you told me to do in the first place and it's not working this time" he said pointing to the flower up in frustration. She examined it more closely and could see that it was already duller and losing its store energy too quickly. That worried her more than a little.

"Darien, you're here in person, physically, not just in a dream," she said quickly, "If you try to draw energy from the rose again I am not sure what will happen."

"You mean I'm stuck here?" he sighed.

"Until..." she said forcefully, "we can find a different way out...Yes"

**_(Darien...can you hear me at all?)_**

There it was again, he knew that voice. It had haunted him for months "Of course I can hear you." he responded

**_(Thank goodness, Darien listen to me, you're caught in a temporal rift. You have............use................box....)_ **

"I'll have to what???...Neirad? You're breaking up," Temporal rift? A chill ran down his spine.

"Darien, who are you talking to?" The spirit asked with a note of genuine concern "You don't hear that do you?" She shook her head. Now her concern was written clearly across her features. "Well I guess I'm just talking to myself then, I guess..." He turned away and brought his attention back to the flower still floating a few feet away. He pooled all his thoughts and concentrated on being in the doorway of the hotel room.

When his eyes opened the spirit noticed they had a very faraway look to them. "Darien can you hear me?" she asked. She moved in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, just a blank stare. "Oh Endymion, where have you gone?" She brings a hand up and lightly touches his face, **_ (Darien don't...) _**momentarily startled she pulls her hand back. Slowly and ever so cautiously she touches his face again** _(…don't do anything, I'll try to get to you...Can you hear me?)_**

Don't do anything she looked again at the rose still suspended a few feet away. It wasn't looking good. She guided Darien over to a nearby bench and sat him down. She sat on the bench next to him and put her arms around him. Looking at Darien again she is frightened by the blankness of the look in his eyes.

"Darien." he just stared at the ground. "Darien..." She turns him around to face her. "Endymion." she says sternly. He brought his head up but still wasn't answering. She felt herself start to lose cohesion. She pulled herself back together. Something was very wrong. Abruptly the rose energy depleted drops to the ground, flat and lifeless it begins to rapidly disintegrate into a small pile of dust. She looks at the quickly dissipating rose to the rose bushes. A leaf falls, then another and another. The feeling of extreme danger alarmed her further. She could feel herself fading again. Deciding on a plan of action and before she can fade completely she consolidates her essence and floats to the bushes and settles over them. The bushes brighten considerably then stabilize.. Darien lost in a trance is left alone with his memories.

* * *

Noimydne Neirad approached the room cautiously. Looking through the still open door he can still see the faint glimmer of the Rift. So they've found me again he thought. Edging his way past it he sits slowly on the bed. He watches the rift for a moment Darien seems to appear for a fraction of a second then disappears again. One more complication, he thought, "Time is what I need and time is what I'm running out of," he mutters to himself. Closing his eyes he lies back on the bed and concentrates. He reaches out with his senses and examines the rift carefully.

* * *

"Rini wake up I need you!" Rini woke with a start. Who had called her? She reached over to get closer to Serena, but Serena was gone. Looking around she noticed Luna was missing too. As she got carefully out of bed, her Luna ball floated up to greet her. She absently pulled it closer to her as she headed downstairs. Walking softly she heard voices in the kitchen.


	6. Yesterday is just a Dream

As instructed, I changed the summary, think it helped? hmmmm… As stated before, I am summary challenged. So, Readers commence, Reviewers, thank you I appreciate it.

* * *

**A Moonlight Legend******

by Atchika

**Chapter Six**

**Yesterday is just a Dream**

* * *

He always felt trapped whenever he was forced to attend one of these banquets. He was tired of smiling and shaking hands with all the various dignitaries here for the affair. Queen Serenity really didn't leave the Moon often and her visit was a bigger event than he had first thought. He needed some air. As he headed out into the gardens his mother caught his eye and smiled, he grinned back then ducked out an open door. Stepping onto the dimly lit patio he breathed in the fresh evening air.

"Good Evening." A voice says off to the side.

Endymion turned to face the speaker. He hesitated; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Seated on one of the nearby benches in a flowing gown the color of moonlight a black cat curled in her lap.

"Good Evening." he replied stepping closer, the cat lifted it's head looked at him and said, "Good Evening Prince Endymion, I hope you parents are well."

"Yes they are, thank you for asking Luna."

Luna seemed to smile as she jumped from her perch onto the bench and the woman rose. "Prince Endymion I would like to introduce to you Her Highness Princess Serenity." He was mesmerized. Sitting back on the bench they talked for quite a while until Luna seemed to signal her. Reluctantly she excused herself and she rose, saying she really should return to the ball. He walked with her to the door and asked if they could meet sometime to talk again. She smiled and said that would be nice. She turned then and left him there alone in the garden.

Endymion turned back look at the stars before returning to the ball himself. He was surprised to find and older gentlemen, his face hidden in the shadows sitting on the bench where the Princess had been.

"Darien, it's time to go home," the man said quietly as he leaned forward one eye gleaming white in the moonlight.

Endymion raised and eyebrow "I know you don't I?" he said slowly

"Yes, we've met a few times, but it's time to leave," his confusion lasted only a moment longer when EndymionDarien seemed to remember who he was.

"Where am I?" He asked but before Noimydne could answer Darien faded from view. Noimydne pursed his lips and cursed. This was taking too much time he thought. Then he also faded from view.

* * *

As Rini came closer she overheard Serena talking to her cat while pulling everything from the refrigerator. "I don't care. I just don't care Luna...if I get to sleep or get fat or about anything. Now that my guy's found himself a new girl..." she sobbed while she continued to put food in her mouth. "I'm just going to eat away my sorrows...." No! Rini thought. That can't be right, she felt a chill that frightened her to the core. It felt as if her whole existence was in danger. The wrongness was back; she just had to talk to Darien and tears welled up as she ran from the house.

* * *

Everyone at the table knew why they had come. Something had to be done about Beryl. The discussion had turned to possible assassination scenarios. Endymion had listened quietly while watching the moonrise through an open window. Many of the generals had been very close-minded about asking for help. The battles already fought showed Beryl's men were incredibly strong, and she was twice as dangerous. It was like fighting evil incarnate. He had argued for Earth's forces to join forces with the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity's men were better equipped and trained to deal with this kind of threat. Others had agreed but the debate had lasted hours. In the end they decided to stand it alone. Endymion felt this was a mistake. He hoped it wouldn't prove a fatal one. He left the table. He had someone to see before the battle for Earth was to begin.

He closed the door and headed up the hall. He turned the first corner and a voice from behind said, "Darien, I'm too old to be chasing you all over the past. You need to wake up." Endymion turned and again recognized Noimydne. "Go to the garden Darien. I need you there."

Darien paused and looked down at himself. He recognized the clothing from a part of his life that had ended so long ago. "How?" he asked.

"The next time you start to fade out think of the garden as you left it last." As Noimydne spoke Darien began to fade from view. "Remember, as you left it...."

* * *

Rini made her way as quickly as she could toward Darien's apartment. So many thoughts rushed through her head. Serena was so sad. Darien couldn't have found a new girlfriend. It just couldn't be true. Why did that feel so wrong! Any security she felt lately had been shattered. She was sure the two of them together would be able to help Sailor Moon and the Scouts find her mother. When she found her mother she knew she would find the Crystal. It was the Crystal she needed to go home.

* * *

Darien's return to the garden seemed uneventful. His pack lay where he had set it. He look around for his mother ghost but she or whatever it was, wasn't anywhere in sight. He went to the rose bush and kneeling in front of it he stared at it for a while. It looked wilted in some spots. That can't be good he thought. Out of curiosity he tried to touch them. His hand stopped. An energy barrier glowed when his hand came near.

"Now that's weird..."

"Darien, Please don't mess with those flowers anymore. I haven't got the energy to relive the past twice in one day." Noimydne said with a sigh.

Darien was starting to get used to the abrupt arrival and departures. He didn't turn. "Hey Neirad?" he asked, "Why do you think they're wilting?"

"Because to maintain your physical presence here they are expending an enormous amount of energy. That's why I need to get you out of here."

Darien pushed at the energy field again. It glowed brighter. "Sort of a _if I cease to exist, so will you'_ kind of thing?"

"Something like that."

"Well you don't have to worry there's an energy field around them. I couldn't touch them if I wanted to."

"An energy field?" Noimydne asked sounding surprised

"Yes, come see for yourself." Darien said as he moved back a little.

Noimydne came closer and reached out to the flowers and the energy field glowed in response. His breath caught and he pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked concerned "Are you all right? It didn't hurt you did it"

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised" he looked at hands "Darien was there anyone else here before you got 'lost'?"

"Just me and well..." he paused and said looking a little sheepish "ummm...my late mother."

"Mother." Noimydne whispered looking back at the bush.

"Yeah, she showed up the first time I was here." Darien explained slowly.

Noimydne reached his hand out again and touched the barrier lightly. It glowed more brightly. "That's the presence I felt? Hmmmf I never would have guessed..." Reluctantly he pulled his hand back and turned back to Darien. He picked up the pack and pulled out the book hefting it in one hand. "This is what you came to ask me about?" Darien nodded. "You arrived too soon. That rift was meant for me. I felt it's presence, but knew I would be too late to stop it triggering."

"Why did---"

"Darien," Noimydne interrupted "you can grill me later. Right now I am supposed to be someplace else," he shoved the book back into the bag and pulled out the carved rose box. He hurriedly handed it to Darien and said, "Open that please, but don't" he emphasized this by covering the lid with his hand, "don't remove the contents until after I've left."

"You're leaving?"

"You'll be fine. Just follow the instructions on the inside lid and you'll be back in your own bed before you know it. I can't be here when you do or it won't work."

"What won't work?!" Darien asked a little alarmed.

Noimydne was already fading from view, "Just follow the instructions on the lid..." he said and was gone. Darien looked at the box. He pressed the three triggering flowers and it popped open. In his haste to close the box last time he had overlooked the neatly printed label stuck to the inside. He read through the instructions quickly.

_Prince Endymion_

_If you've opened this box and are reading this you have already spoken to Noimydne._

_1. __Go to your body._

"Go to my body?" Darien turned to see himself setting blank faced on a bench. It was odd looking at himself like that. He reached out to touch his face and his hand passed right through. He read a little more.

_2. __Sit on it while holding the rose._

_3. __Close your eyes_

_4. __Think of yourself somewhere familiar the rift is not._

_5. __Count to ten._

_6. __Open your eyes._

_7. __Say good-bye to your mother and kiss her on the cheek._

****_good luck._

He unwrapped the rose carefully. He dropped the box back into the bag with the book. Holding the flower just below the bud he felt warmth and that strange tingle of power. Turned and sat into himself. He closed his eyes and when he felt the bench he started counting to ten aloud. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" he opened his eyes. He was back in his apartment sitting on his living room sofa. Right where he had started from earlier in the evening. "I think I should have stayed in bed this morning." he relaxed for a moment before standing up. He picked up the bag and pulled out the box again. Popped it open quickly and read the instructions again.. "Say good-bye to my Mother?"

"Well it would be nice if you said hello first Darien," a familiar voice behind him said quietly. Darien turned so quickly he lost his grip on the box that his mother deftly caught and closed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you again," Darien must have had his mouth hanging open because she said, "Don't gawk dear."

"You're solid." he said when he was finally able to speak.

"For the time being" she moved closer and offered the box to him. He took it and set it gently on the couch. Straitening up he looked at her, she wore a dress of green linen with sensible shoes. Rose-colored hair flowing down to her waist, he watched her as moved to the window. He kept expecting her to disappear but all she did was look out over the city. Breaking the silence she said, "So this is the Earth of the future." she brought her hand up and touched the glass. "Are you happy here Endymion?" He hesitated before saying yes. "But not always?" she finished for him as she turned to look at him.

"I guess if you had asked me that question a few years ago, I would have said no," he walked over next to her and looked outside also. "But when I found Serena in this world things started to come back. Even though my memories of the Silver Millennium are fractured at best...it did help to fill in some of the blanks in my life." he turned face her then and said "I do remember you now."

She smiled said as she gave him a gentle hug, "I'm glad of that."

Darien smiled foolishly then ran a hand through his hair. "How long will you be here?"

"I'm afraid not very long at all." she said stepping back. "In fact I can feel myself losing cohesion now."

"You're going?" he said quickly, "But you just got here..."

"I've never been more than a memory away Darien, and if you ever need me," she was starting to fade, "just call and I will come to you in your dreams."

"Wait!" he said stepping closer, "there's something I have to give you," seemingly out of nowhere he produced a perfectly formed red rose. He handed it to her quickly. Her body solidified again. "It won't last long but..." he smiled leaned in and kissed her lightly on both cheeks. She smiled back held up the rose and smelled it as she slowly faded away. Darien looked at the space where his mother had been and sighed. Picking up the box he placed it on the mantle and got ready for bed feeling better than he had in months.


	7. The Past Returns

Augh? The end already? Well that was quick wasn't it? There is a poem quoted near the end that I cannot recall where I found it, Keep in mind I wrote this almost seven years ago and posting it was not an option then, and the Internet was a much sketchier place back then... Anyway, if anyone recognizes it email me, otherwise I will have to go looking on my own so I can give proper credit for it. In the meantime, Readers hope you weren't disappointed, Reviewers many thanks.

* * *

****

****

**A Moonlight Legend**

By Atchika

**Chapter Seven**

**The Past Returns**

* * *

Lost in her thoughts she dashed out into the street. The driver of the truck only had time to lean on the horn. Rini screamed. Her fright released the energy she kept hidden into a bright beam that shone for miles. Gentle hands came from nowhere and lifted her from the truck's path. Then the truck was gone and everything was quiet.

Rini turned to see who had helped her and gave a start. At first glance she thought it was her Papa until he turned and looked directly at her. One of his eyes was snow white, and even with his dark hair he was way too old to be Papa.

"Hey let go!" Rini shouted as she struggled in his grip.

"Most of the time," he said quietly, "when I save someone's life they say thank you. You really should be more careful," Rini stopped resisting. He even sounded like Papa. Her Luna Ball floated just behind him. She knew if he meant to hurt her, the Luna Ball would have acted to protect her, "That's better."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm an old friend of the family," he tilted his head as if listening for something then his eyes narrowed he shook his head and turned back to Rini. "That beam of energy you released will be attracting attention. More of it bad than good...I had hoped to get here before that happened," he looked her directly in the eyes, "but you were a little too quick for an old man like me. I can only mask your presence here for a short time Rini, but hopefully it will give Sailor Moon enough time to get here."

"What energy?" Rini replied innocently, "I really have to go now," the stern look he gave her made her worry a little. He was giving her the same look her papa gave her when she fibbed. "Please let me go," she said in a more courteous tone.

He laughed and said to himself. "Stubborn as her mother. All right child, have it your way," he stood then and turned in the direction of Darien's Apartment complex. Glancing back he said, "Others are coming. It really would be best if you started back quickly to Serena's house," Rini watched as the man seemed to melt into the shadows along the street then she turned then and ran back up the street.

* * *

Serena was sitting dejectedly on her bed, stuffing her face when that she felt Rini's release of energy. "Oh..." she said through a mouthful of sprouts. "What was that?" Luna rushed into her room. "Serena come quickly, Rini's in terrible trouble, she's missing again."

"Rini's in trouble?" Serena said, "That was her energy? Oh Rini." she scrambled out of bed and into her shawl and slippers and rushed off into the night. Luna close behind contacted the Scouts then headed in the direction of the moonbeam.

* * *

Rini didn't dare look back she as she ran. Without warning Avery and another sister, Prisma appeared in front of her. "Gotcha now! You slippery little weasel" She dodged around them calling out for her mother as she ran. Serena heard Rini's cries for help and called back. Prisma and Avery finally caught up with Rini. Avery none to gently caught hold of her and held her firmly around the neck and by here hair laughing evilly.

As Luna and Serena get closer, they see Rini has been caught. "I am so not in the mood for this Luna."

"Stop talking and start transforming Serena!"

"Fine I'll just take it out on those Nega tramps! Moon Crystal Power!" Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

"You're not getting away this time!" Prisma snarls.

A voice from behind says, "Don't be too sure!!"

"Sailor Moon!" Prisma and Avery shout together. While the sisters are distracted Luna attacks Avery, giving her some nasty scratches. Avery screams and drops Rini to the ground. Rini scurries closer to Sailor Moon while Luna crouches ready to attack again.

"I stand for love and I stand for justice too, but I won't stand for bullies like you. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"We've been expecting you," Avery sneers unimpressed, "and we brought a little surprise with us."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Sailor Moon asked suspiciously.

"Droid Hypnotica! Come forth!"

Answering her call the droid coalesces from a dark cloud, blue skinned with a horn stuck in its forehead. Eyes glowing crimson it intones, "Look into my eyes..."

"Uh Oh..." Sailor Moon groans.

It floats above Sailor Moon and says, "You're getting sleepy!" a burst of light and energy start emitting from the droid's horn.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon says trying to shield her eyes.

"Be careful Sailor Moon!" Luna calls.

"Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" it drones, "You must rest now forever!" Energy waves flow toward Sailor Moon and she collapses to her knees as the droid continues its assault.

"Don't listen to her, Sailor Moon! You've go to stay awake!" Luna shouts at her.

Sailor Moon falls the rest of the way to the ground and mumbles in a sleepy voice, "You were wrong about eating too much before bed Luna ...yawn... Goodnight... I'm so tired..." And she falls asleep.

"You like that kid?" Prisma sneers at Rini with a nasty grin. "That's good cause it's your turn..."

Rini huddles on the ground close to Luna sure the sisters have her this time. Suddenly a bright flash cuts in front of Prisma and she jumps back. Sailor Jupiter jumps into action, "So the weird sisters are at it again, why am I not surprised!" As she is speaking the rest of the Sailor Scouts appear.

"I hate these meddling scouts!" Prisma shouts.

Avery growls "Yeah me neither but there's 2 of us and 4 of them. I don't care for these odds, Sister. I'm out of here." She leaps into the air.

Prisma shouts, "Wait!" and jumps after her."

Sailor Mars yells "What! You taking off so soon?"

"Before we say goodnight kids," Prisma says while floating just out of reach "We'll let Hypnotica tuck you in." Avery then calls out to the droid. "Hypnotica put these silly scouts in the same happy dream world their friend Sailor Moon is in! Then say goodnight forever!!" The droid appears in the air above the Scouts. "You're getting sleepy" it says then starts singing (and poorly) "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! You must rest now forever!" Energy waves start emitting from the droid's horn.

Luna shouts a warning to the Scouts to stay awake. "Don't listen to it girls! It's trying to hypnotize you! You must resist her and not let yourselves fall asleep!" The Sailor Scouts drop to their knees.

The droid continues to zap the girls ("Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep!")

With an effort Sailor Mars brings her head up and she shouts at the droid. "Where'd you learn to sing yodeling school?" She attacks the droid with her exorcism paper and the droid disappears into a black cloud. The other Scouts recover quickly, but Sailor Moon is still unconscious on the ground. The Scouts gather around her. Sailor Venus holds her up. "Hey come on Sailor Moon Wake up!" she says.

"Not likely," the droid returns as a dark cloud and gloats "She is dreaming she's running out of energy then falls asleep forever. Only there's no waking from this dream! It's real!" It laughs maniacally and spins itself into a thin stream and enters Sailor Moon's mouth.

"What was that?!!" Sailor Mercury shouts.

The Scouts try to wake her, but Sailor Moon won't wake up. She is dreaming. She is on a narrow bridge, calling out to Darien. She starts to glow faintly as she expends her energy. The Sailor Scouts carry Sailor Moon to a park bench and try to revive her, but she still will not wake up. Sailor Mercury tells the others, "Her energy is leaving her body. If we can't stop it we wont be able to wake her up," she looks worriedly at Serena's face, she's getting paler. Taking Serena's hand she says, "Oh can't you hear us?" Mercury looks up from her and says "I'm afraid Sailor Moon is leaving us."

Sailor Venus shakes Sailor Moon a little and says "Wake up Sailor Moon, please wake up!"

_She is dreaming that she is floating on a life preserver_

_On a choppy sea. Darien's image appears in the sky..._

Luna watches with growing alarm as the Scouts attempts to wake Sailor Moon continue to fail. She has been Serena's guardian long enough to know that Serena is dreaming of Darien. She thought back to what she had told her earlier about not caring about anything. Luna abruptly realizes that Darien is the only one who can get through to her. His voice is the only voice she'll hear. Serena was running out of time. Without a word to the others she takes off into the night toward Darien's apartment. Luna races along jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Reaching Darien's balcony, she gets into his apartment through an open window. Leaping high she wakes him by jumping onto his stomach. Darien barely asleep jerks awake when he sees Luna staring at him. He sits up quickly.

"Darien you have to come with me, Sailor Moon's in great danger. She's fallen into an eternal sleep and you've got to come wake her up. No one can do it but you!!"

"But I can't do it..." he says as the image of Serena falling asleep runs through his head and looks up at the picture in the still broken frame. **_(She is in danger) _** Darien hears the words, that voice again, the same as the dream but different...

**_ (She is in danger)_**

Luna can see Darien's indecision but there's something wrong with his expression. Still she knows she doesn't have time to let him work it through on his own. She is Serena's guardian. He's the only one who has a chance of helping her and help her he would. She chose her words to have the maximum effect. "Darien I know you still care about her, so why must you continue to avoid her? " his attention snaps back to her.

"Because..." He can't answer. **_(She is in danger)_** Luna watches as his frustration builds to the breaking point. She can only afford to let him struggle a moment longer.

"She's running out of time... Go to her!"

**_ (She is in danger)_**

The feelings of danger are all but overwhelming him now. He has to do something no matter how horrible the nightmares. He throws on some old clothes and rushes out the door. Luna pauses only long enough to let out a sigh of relief. She leaps out the window and heads back to the park the way she came.

**_ (She is in danger)_**

****Darien rushes out to his motorcycle. Speeding along empty streets he tries to reach her with his thoughts._Hold on Serena...You can't leave me..._

**_ (She is in danger)_**

****In anger and frustration he transforms into Tuxedo Mask. "Hold on Sailor Moon! Hold on!"

_Sailor Moon is still dreaming. In her dream, Darien_

_is always in the distance and she is trying to_

_go to him. Her body glows with energy._

Sailor Venus holds up Sailor Moons head up and pleads with her, "Please Sailor Moon wake up...Oh, come on please..." still getting no response she hugs her closer and whispers softly _"Please Serena...."_

Sailor Jupiter shouts at Sailor Moon in frustration, "Oh Sailor Moon how can we get through to you?" Sailor Mercury gasps and says; "Sailor Moon's temperature has dropped drastically!" she looks up and sees a headlight coming their way. "I think Tuxedo Mask is here."

Rini shouts, "Tuxedo Mask! Your here!"

"I sure hope he can help her," Mercury says worriedly.

Venus sets Sailor Moon down gently and says, "I sure hope so too."

Tuxedo Mask stops his bike with screech. He sees Sailor Moon still, lifeless and a chill runs through him. The Scouts back away into a tight circle. They take hold of Rini and pull her back too. Tuxedo Mask holds her and calls to her "Sailor Moon wake up!" Nothing. "Can't you hear me?" Overwhelmed with grief he holds her closer sure he's too late. Responding to his pain she stirs a little but is still unconscious. "Huh?" Hope springs in his heart and he says barely above a whisper, "Serena, please forgive me," he pulls her close again and kisses her. In her dream Sailor Moon finally catches up with Darien and runs into his arms. The droid flees her body and she wakes in his arms.

"Look everyone!" Rini shouts pointing at the pair.

"The power of love has brought Sailor Moon back to us," Sailor Mercury says wiping a tear from her eye. "This is so great!"

"Darien? I feel warm." Serena says still dazed.

"I'm so glad...Serena." he says still holding her.

Rini is reminded of the Sleeping Beauty story Serena had read her before she went to bed that night. "Just like my storybook! The fairy tale came true!" That wrongness was gone. She felt safe again.

Above them the droid solidifies again. "How rude of you to interrupt her sleep cape boy!" she yells at Tuxedo Mask. Pulling a blade from the horn in her forehead it attacks.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cries as she pushes Tuxedo Mask out of the way, but the blade still catches his shoulder. "How dare you attack my guy!" Sailor Moon shouts at the droid, "I'm the one you want so come on Nega-trash let's rumble!!"

"Lights out for you. It's past your bedtime!" the droid hisses back.

"I'll say when it's my bedtime thank you!" Sailor moon uses her Moon Scepter Elimination and Hypnotica crystallizes and is destroyed.

"Sailor Moon! Amazing job..." he hesitates fumbling for the right thing to say, "I'm really glad you're all right again." Tuxedo Mask says and starts to move away from her.

"Tuxedo Mask, I just knew in my heart you still loved me..." That smile was back and he hated himself for what he had to say next.

"But...I...I don't love...you." He forced the words out.

"What?" she gasped, he winced behind his mask to see that smile disappear. Hesitating only a moment she reaches out to him and says, "But how can I believe you when you came to my rescue..."

"That..." he said stepping back reluctantly, "is another story. Believe me," and her eyes drop to the ground and she begins to softly cry. He uses the distraction to start walking away as he does he holds out a rose. "Our love is like a rose, beautiful when it's in bloom, but it can't last forever," he crushes the fragile flower. He opens his hand and the petals scatter to the ground at Sailor Moon's feet. She looks up through her tears in time to see him reach his bike and ride away.

"Noooooo!!" She cries as she falls to the ground. All she can do is stare blindly at the small pile of rose petals in the ground. Sailor Moon has been crushed along with the rose. "Come back Darien..." she cries softly.

Unseen by all a man stands alone in the shadows and sheds tears to an unremembered loss.

Darien stopped his bike on a small bridge and takes off his helmet. Staring blindly out at the moonlit sky he gets off his bike. He had been trapped again and if Neirad hadn't come, Serena would be dead now. His resolve to stay away from Serena was faltering. He had almost lost her tonight because he had done what the dreams had told him and stayed away. This was just too hard. Luna had never once interceded with his relationship with Serena. Being her guardian was full time job enough. To see her sitting in his apartment pleading for his help after the night he'd had was very unsettling. He knew she would never have come if Serena hadn't been in real danger.

He looked back out over the city. A feeling of immense anguish overtook him. "Oh Serena...I can't stand...hurting you..." he whispered to the open sky, words he could not say to her. Unshed tears began to fall despite his desire to hold them back. When he pulled himself out of his grief he felt that odd presence. He didn't have to turn around to know who was standing there.

"Why are you here, Noimydne?

"Darien, I---"

"What!" Darien shouted. "Do you realize what almost happened tonight?"

"Yes and I know what did not. You handled it rather well," he said quietly.

"And what would you know about it?"

"Our understanding of the problem is just about the same." Noimydne moved past him and hopped up to sit on one of the rails of the small bridge, "I just have the comfort of hindsight."

Darien turned to face him. His eyes opened wide. The man he was almost a carbon copy of himself but still several a decades older. "Your eye isn't white anymore," Darien said in amazement.

"No, it's not." Noimydne said without looking back "How's the arm?"

"Fine I guess..." Darien started. "You were there?" Noimydne just nodded slowly still not looking at him. Darien leaned heavily against the wall. "I just feel like...like I'm losing control."

"Control..." Noimydne laughed softly, "Yes we always want control but that's one of the great misconceptions of the human kind. We always think we're in control. But it isn't control we need but balance."

Darien looked over at Noimydne. "You know about the dreams I've been having?" Noimydne just nodded. "Do you know where they come from?" Noimydne seemed to hesitate then nodded again. "But you won't tell me."

"No, I cannot." he said slowly.

Darien's anger flared up he wanted to reach over and do bodily harm, but that odd feeling of familiarity was back. Feeling frustrated he asked, "Do you think I should see Serena?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, what do you think?"

"That, that isn't an answer, but even still I guess I can't risk her safety and possibly the safety of the entire world just to make myself happy."

"True enough." Noimydne responded quietly while pushing at some loose paint. Without looking up he continued "Darien, I'm not telling you to forget the dreams, just reminding you that sometimes things can be taken to an extreme." Meeting Darien's gaze he said, "You almost lost the one thing you love more than life." He looked away when he saw the look in Darien's eyes. "Believe me when I tell you, the time is fast approaching when you will have to decide if it's the dreams alone keeping you away or maybe that mixed with fear about your own future." He paused, turned and spoke aloud to himself. "No one knows better than I what will happen if you make a bad choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that I too once loved a girl, she was beautiful in every way, and unbelievably was in love with me too. But I gave in to my doubt and fear and she slipped away from me then. I lost her, our future, and myself. I will regret that until my dying day. But you," he said stepping closer, "you took a chance and changed your course."

"But why do you care? Who are you? How come you look different every time we meet? I know I should know but, it's there just out of reach..." he trailed off

"You really don't know do you?" then Noimydne Neirad with an odd twist of his hand brought up a small translucent rose. He smiled then and said, "The person I have always been and hopefully someone you will never become."

Darien looked back in disbelief. "But that would mean? How is that possible?"

"All things are possible with time," he said handing him the rose, "and I have had more time than most. But you have to believe," he touched the rose and said to him, "Remember this Darien, doubt is the killer of dreams. I could not stop those of the NegaMoon from returning to Earth, but I could undo some of the ripples caused by my own actions," he stared off into the night and spoke words so familiar to Darien. It was a poem quoted in his book.

_To sorrow_

_I bade good-morrow,_

_And thought to leave her far away behind;_

_But cheerly, cheerly,_

_She loves me dearly;_

_She is so constant to me, and so kind._

"I read those words for the first time over 50 years ago. Serena loves you Darien and always will, try to remember that in the months ahead don't go too far away or she may slip out of your life." His voice trailed off and in the silence he could feel the anguish brought on by the words Noimydne could not speak. He realized he was walking a tightrope with very little room for error. His decision to stay out of her life could have very easily cost Serena her life. He would have to be very careful. Noimydne rose and was turning to go when he stopped and said, "Remember Darien the future is what you make of it. That's part of the beauty of being alive."

"Will you be back?" Darien asked.

Noimydne looked back and with a grin said, "I sure hope not," and began to walk slowly away. Darien watched as the world folded in and out again and settled back into place. The rose he had handed him began to flicker then changed to a deep red color. Darien smiled and pocketed the flower. Noimydne Neirad may be gone but would definitely not be forgotten. Darien climbed back on his bike and rode home feeling a little more hopeful for the future.

End

(short epilogue to follow)


	8. Epilogue

While unnecessary, I simply couldn't resist writing this bit of fluff for the end

**A Moonlight Legend**

by Atchika

**Epilogue**

            He awoke with a start and his heart was still pounding.  After taking a few deep breaths he gradually takes in his surroundings.  He looks up at the clear blue sky and realizes he is lying in the middle of large field. Cautiously he sits up and looks around until his gaze settles on a small child whose pigtails seem to stand on end.  The child is playing peacefully at the edge of a brook and hearing the rustle of the taller grass she turns and seems momentarily startled when she sees him.  The child's eyes widen and she opens her mouth he first thought to scream.  Instead she smiles broadly showing off her missing front teeth.   "Grand Papa!!" she shouts and bolts like a rabbit in his direction.  He raises an eyebrow but with each step the child makes toward him, he remembers the past as it becomes more solid more real.  He remembers this child, when she was born and that her mother, his daughter, was home with his wife.  Memories reserved for him come flooding back and settle into place.  Holding his arms outstretched the child launches herself into them with practiced ease and as he gathers the small girl to himself his memories of his world become complete once more.


End file.
